


Hawk-Eyed

by shyspeck



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Female Reader, Gen, Human Experimentation, Injury, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Platonic Relationships, Reader Almost Died, Reader has a Hero Name, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Scars, Torture, reader has wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyspeck/pseuds/shyspeck
Summary: My name's (y/n), or Hawk, as they like to call me. I'm not even sure how I got here... One minute, I was walking home from a snack run, the next I was in this dingy cell. Then there was the Last Experiment, I was tossed aside, and I escaped... and walked right into the hands of Overwatch.~~So, this started off as a major self-indulgent piece I saved onto my laptop, and just now I decided, screw it, I want others to enjoy this too. This will be written in first person. Again; it was a self-indulgent thing first. And please watch the tags! There's some not nice stuff going on and I will be updating them as things happen.





	1. Prolouge

I’m not even sure how I got here. One minute I was walking home from a snack run, the next I was in this dingy cell. I was too shocked by everything at first, unsure of what to make of everything. But after I got my bearings back, I fought tooth and nail. I scratched, yelled, kicked, screamed, bit … I did everything I could to escape.

Everything I did was a waste of time and I eventually lost hope.

The cell was tiny, my head barely brushed the ceiling when I stood to my full height. The only real source of light was the dirty little window in the door. The hallway lights were yellowed, overused and buzzing. The cell felt damp, equipped with only a nasty metal toilet and a laughable excuse for a mat.

I was tired of everything. The fighting, the pulling, pushing, yelling.

The experiments.

They weren’t truly lethal or anything; mostly just injections with random chemicals to see how they affected human anatomy. They strapped me to a metal table; I’m sure the scars on my wrists and ankles would never fade away. They would strap me down, hike up my gross hospital gown, poke me with needles and cut with scalpels. I could only scream and writhe as the never-ending stream of tears tracked down my face.

After they got their immediate results, they’d toss me back into my cell. Sweating and shivering and sick, there wasn’t much I could do aside from cry on the moldy floor.

Then the Last Experiment.

They had escorted me to the table. I didn’t fight them. There was no use; they always got what they wanted out of me. I let them push me down onto the table, front to the metal, and allowed them to strap me in.

The pain was immediate. I screamed and sobbed as they cut into my back, just below my shoulder blades. Two long streaks on either side of my spine. There was a painfully uncomfortable sensation of something entering the wound, first on the left side. Electricity coursed along my spine and I screamed once more.

The last thing I ever remember from the Last Experiment was the exact same sensation on my right.

I woke in a pile of organs, bones, and bodies. I swallowed the sick threatening to crawl out of my throat. Instead, I shakily got to my feet. I had to leave, before they found out I wasn’t dead. I staggered, stifling a shriek of pain as my back tugged me towards the ground once more.

They had done something.

Everything was blurry. Was it the tears or the pain?

I snagged my knuckle between my teeth and bit down. A spurt of blood made its presence known on my tongue. But it helped distract from my back, I reasoned, and I didn’t let up.

I stumbled through the blurry darkness, somehow finding the exit. I threw myself at the door. It gave instantly and I tumbled to the ground once more. My palms met asphalt harshly and the crisp outside air stung the back of my throat.

I sobbed in relief, finding my way onto my elbows, then pushed myself up onto just my knees. The snagging feeling on my back lessened some, and I felt something shudder behind me.

I stared up to the dark sky, tears and snot tracking down my face. The stars … I had forgotten how beautiful they were. And the moon …

A blinding flashlight forced itself into my eyes. I cried out in pain, skittering back. The asphalt scratched at my exposed skin. There were noises everywhere suddenly. My brain short-circuited.

All I could see was a gloved hand reach out to me. I sobbed, this time in disdain. They had found me. I didn’t make it. Exhaustion and defeat swept over me as I slumped. If they were going to take me back, might as well go as dead weight, make it more difficult for them. I promptly passed out with that thought fresh in my mind.


	2. Waking Up

_They had found me. I didn’t make it. Exhaustion and defeat swept over me as I slumped. If they were going to take me back, might as well go as dead weight, make it more difficult for them. I promptly passed out with that thought fresh in my mind._

_~~~_

But I wasn’t completely gone. I felt light, like I was suspended. Everything was dark and my movements were slow. I could hear voices, but they sat just outside my range of hearing. I felt a tug at my consciousness every time I focused harder on them.

“-able for now. I will let you know when she fully awakens. For now, we wait.” The sound of thundering footsteps faded, and a door clicked shut. Who was she talking to? Were they talking about me? I lifted my hands to try and cradle my pounding head, but they didn’t move. I pulled once more and began to panic. I was strapped down.

My eyes flung open and I truly began struggling. I was almost _free_. I wouldn’t let them do any more tests. I was _so close_. No more tests. I was beginning to hyperventilate, my heart just about ready to burst from my chest.

The woman, whoever she was, seemed startled by my sudden outburst. She gasped and dropped whatever it was that was in her hands. I could barely hear her over the roaring in my ears. I needed to escape. I was so close. _No more tests_. I wouldn’t let them. _No more._

“We are not going to harm you,” I could barely understand her. Her hands rested on my shoulders to try and hold me down, but I twisted away from her. She pressed down harder in retaliation. “We are only trying to help! I am only trying to help!”

I tried pulling away again, but where was I going to go? They had me pinned, again, after I was so close. No more tests. _I won’t let them_.

“I need you to calm down, please, tell me what is wrong. How can I help you?”

I tried to get my voice to work, but it felt like someone dumped a sandbox down my throat. All that could come out was a pitiful mixture of grunts and cries. Her grip on my shoulders lessened and she stopped talking. My breathing came out short and gasping. I curled and uncurled my fists.

It was quiet, save for the pounding in my ears. “Please –” I flinched away from her when she spoke. She dropped her voice to a whisper. “Let me help you.” I blinked furiously, swallowing thickly.

“Th-the –” I cleared my throat. Was that really what my voice sounded like? “Th-the restraints.”

Shocked silence rang through the room. I finally gathered the courage to look at her. Her soft features softened further as she pushed her blonde bangs from her face. She was wearing a crisp white coat over a grey turtleneck and high waisted khakis.

“Of course, I’m sorry.” She laughed to herself as she undid my restraints. As soon as she was done, I held one of my wrists in my other hand, rubbing at the red and swollen flesh. I swiveled my head around, taking in the scene around me.

I was in a hospital type room; very different from the labs. The equipment looked sterile and well taken care of. Every ceiling and floor tile was present and in one piece. There were other beds lined along the walls, neatly made with crisp, clean sheets.

“Wh-where –”

A glass of water materialized in front of me before I could finish. I glanced suspiciously between the glass and the woman.

“My name is Angela. You are here at the new Overwatch facilities. Please,” She pushed the glass into my hands. “Drink.” I carefully brought the glass to my lips and took a small sip. The water was cool and eased whatever soreness was in my throat. I downed the rest of it, too excited to be drinking clean water than where it landed.

“I will not ask you to speak with us now; your larynx is underused. We’ll do little speaking exercises to restore it to its former glory. In other words,” She giggled. “We can wait to get know you more when you get better.” I nodded.

“Would you like more water? Maybe something to eat?” I nodded again and watched her leave the room. I waited until I couldn’t hear footsteps before flinging the sheets off my legs. When I went to stand up, I was snagged and pulled back into the bed. A pained cry left my lips. _What was that?_

I pulled myself up again with the same results. Why couldn’t I get up? I was still trapped. No, no! I was frantic now. I _had to leave._ Now.

I vaguely registered the door being opened and then the hands on my shoulders. They pushed my down harder into the bed. I roared and fought back, swinging my fist towards them. I managed to catch their cheek but scratched my hand on their metal plating.

“Please calm down,” They – no, he – he was saying. His voice sounded hollow, with a mechanical echo to it. “You are only hurting yourself.”

I falter some. Hurting myself?

“You are straining your wings, please, calm down.” _Wings?_

The door opened again, and Angela entered with a tray in both hands. She stopped and stared at the scene before her. “Genji? What is going on?”

“T-trapped,” I rasped, coughing some. Angela put the tray on the closest bed and rushed to my side. “You lied.”

“No, I did not, I promise you.” She was on the opposite of this Genji person. “I will have to check to make sure there is no lasting damage. If you would, Genji.” He nodded, reaching underneath the bed and passing Angela a white strap.

I struggled to get up again, but Genji still had one hand securing me.

“I will be moving the bed straight up. I do not wish for you to fall.” Angela’s soft voice soothed my hammering heart, only slightly, and I stopped wiggling. Another strap was moved over my legs as well. My breathing grew heavier, but I remained frozen. The bed began moving into a standing position.

Genji stood in front of me as Angela moved behind me. He was fully metal, with green circles lining his body. I eyed him curiously. Was he waiting outside? Maybe he had needed to talk to Angela. Or they had set him outside the door as a guard.

I shivered when I finally felt Angela’s cold fingers on my back. She started at the base of my neck, then moved them down, more towards the center. After feeling around, she moved her hands to the left a little. I heard her hum, then yelped when she pushed just around the spot.

“Oops, sorry. I should have warned you.” She moved her hands to the other side of my spine. “I will be doing the same with this side as well.” More prepared, I simply grunted in discomfort when she pushed. When she was finished, she moved away from the bed and returned it to its original position. I sighed in relief when the restraints were removed.

“They are truly magnificent.” Genji commented softly.

“Wh-what?”

“Your wings,” Angela smiled sympathetically. “They seemed to be fine.”

“Wings?”

“Have you not seen them?” I shook my head, uncomfortable that someone knew more about what I looked like than I did. “Maybe when you are feeling up to walking, I will show you a mirror. For now,” She grabbed the tray off a counter and set it in my lap. “Eat up. I need to look over some papers. I will come back to check in on you before I finish.”

My mouth watered at the sight before me; a bowl of meat stew, another bowl of fresh fruit, a tall glass of orange juice next to a smaller one with water, and a small stack of pancakes. I watched as Angela left into a small office with Genji following close behind.

As soon as I heard the door latch shut, the fork and spoon were in my hands. It was delicious. I never realized how good actual food tasted. I stuffed my face, grateful for every bite that passed my lips.

I had just finished off the last bits of food when the office door opened once more. Angela grabbed the tray off my lap, glancing sadly between the cleaned plates and me.

“It is about time to sleep. Are you comfortable enough? Can I get you anything else?” I looked up at her. Why was she acting so motherly towards me? I decidedly shook my head and she smiled. “Alright. I will be here if you need anything. Goodnight.” The lights dimmed but remained on. A soft green glow followed Genji as they both left the room. I shifted some, getting more comfortable on my back, and stared at the ceiling.

I sighed through my nose. Overwatch, huh? I haven’t heard a peep about them since they disbanded. There was no way them being together was legal. So what were they doing back together? And what was I doing here? I took a mental step back. _How did I even get here?_

There was the Last Experiment, I was tossed aside, and I escaped… and walked right into the hands of another underground operation. I cursed my luck and thought back to the experiment. What had they done? I remembered they were cutting into my back. I remembered the electric pain shooting across my spine. Then what Angela had said. _Wings._

Did they…

Did they give me wings?

I thought on this for a second before I felt my eyes drift close. I tried to fight it, too afraid to fall asleep in this new environment, but the feeling of being dry and warm lulled me into a fitful sleep.


	3. Breakfast

_I felt my eyes drift close. I tried to fight it, too afraid to fall asleep in this new environment, but the feeling of being dry and warm lulled me into a fitful sleep._

~~~

Even if it was filled with nightmares, it was the best sleep I’ve had in a while. I would wake up after every nightmare, slick with sweat and nerves firing in phantom pain.

It might never go away.

I hadn’t fallen back asleep the last time I woke up, so I watched the window from my bed, watched as the sun rose slowly and bathed the room in a muted light; the blinds, I noticed, were still down. The room was silent, serene. I sighed softly. There was an actual mattress below me. I missed feeling rested.

A commotion at the door broke the silence. I watched as the door was nudged open. Angela pushed on it with her foot. She was holding two steaming cups of coffee.

“Ah, you’re awake!” She smiled and came to stand next to my bed. After setting the mugs down carefully, she picked up a clipboard and began jotting down some notes. She glanced around at the monitors surrounding me. “I hope you slept well.”

I nodded, watching her movements mutedly. When she was done, she dropped the clipboard on the nearest bed before pulling a chair to my right.

“I must apologize for the awful way you had to wake up.” I shifted uncomfortably, rubbing the scars on my wrists from previous restraints. “It was not my idea; I promise. Some were afraid that you were one of their members and would attack.”

I studied her face for a bit. Her blue eyes gazed into my own. I believed her. “Not… your… f-fault.” I coughed, still not used to talking.

Angela shot me a stern look. “I thought I said no talking.” I shrugged and she sighed, looking down at her clasped hands. “I understand that it’s not my fault, but I am still apologizing. I didn’t even think about the idea that you were a _victim_.” I flinched at the word. It went unnoticed; Angela had turned around to grab a mug. She handed it over gently.

I nodded thankfully and took a tentative sip. It was still scalding, but it had been so long since I’ve had coffee, I swallowed anyways. I smiled as the warmth flooded my chest.

“I must warn you about what will be happening if you are to be my charge for the time being.” I shot her a confused look. “Since you’ve been here, I’ve asked to stay behind on most missions until you are better. If they really need me, I will go, but only if it is completely necessary.” I lowered my gaze to my coffee. It made sense; she was the doctor after all. I felt bad for keeping her from her team though, almost selfish.

She reached over and squeezed my arm softly. “No need to feel bad. All team members have basic medical knowledge. I am sure they will be fine.” She went to say more, but the door opened. A bouncy brunette stepped through, face full of smiles and body full of energy.

“Hey Angie! Just stopped by to see the new kid!” Her British accent held a heavy lilt to it. In a blink she was leaning against the bedrail on my left. “Aren’t those shiny.” She pointed to my back.

“Good morning Lena,” Angela couldn’t help the small smile that split her features. I felt every muscle tense as Lena leaned into my personal space.

“So how’re you doin’ luv? Angie here treating you all right?” I nodded. “Wonderful! Glad to hear it.”

“Is there anything else I can help you with?” Angela stood, grabbing the almost forgotten clipboard and moved to her office.

“Nope, not really. Just couldn’t wait to meet ‘er.” Lena smiled and pulled away from me. I stifled the sigh of relief. “You’ve got quiet the line of people wantin’ to make sure you’re okay.”

I took a sip of my coffee, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Well, you will have to tell them to be more patient. The last person to introduce themselves got punched.” Angela was leaning in the doorway to her office, hugging her mug close to her chest.

“Ah, Genji, yeah. I heard.” Lena giggled. “So what’s your name then, luv?”

I went to answer but Angela cut me off. “We don’t know yet. Due to her underused larynx, we are going to ease her into talking.”

“Can… talk.” I coughed. I frowned.

“Some. You can talk some.” Angela shook her head. “Sorry Lena. Another time.”

“That’s alright with me. I’ll just have to give ya a nickname for the time being. Don’t worry; I’ll spread the word so you don’t have to.” She shot me a wink then a sympathetic look. “You get better soon. I’m sure you’ve got stories for days.” With that, she vanished and reappeared at the door. “See ya later you two!” She disappeared into the hallway.

After a moment of silence, Angela pushed away from the doorway. Her coffee mug was set down on the bedside table and she continued to a closet.

“I was thinking,” She called. “That we go get breakfast.” When she came back, she was pushing a wheelchair. “What do you think?”

I shrugged. I suppose I would have to know where I was staying. She pushed the wheelchair as close to the bed as possible. “I will have to put the restraints on you. I’m sorry.” I felt my heart flutter anxiously at the word _restraint_ but let out a shaky breath. Angela wasn’t going to hurt me. The restraints were to help.

I wiggled uncomfortably as she pulled them over my chest and legs. It was only to help. The bed began going vertical. I felt something behind me tug and I snarled, then I felt it unfurl. I sighed in relief; that felt so much better.

Angela gasped beside me, the bed stilling at an upright angle. “Magnificent.” She turned to me. “Are you doing that?” I shrugged, not knowing what she was talking about. She shook her question away. “Never mind. Brace yourself.” She undid my legs first, the feeling of gravity tugging me down some. It felt odd.

“One of our engineers volunteered to build you a hospital bed specifically with your prosthetics in mind, so you can rest in the med-bay safely.” I nodded, preparing myself. I felt something move behind me. “Can you, uh, can you pull away safely?”

“Don’t… kn-know.” I coughed again.

Angela hummed. “Well, they seem to be attached to your spinal cord in some way. Maybe it is just like moving an arm?” I nodded, even though she couldn’t see me. I focused hard. They were wings, so I would need to spread them out like a bird would.

An image of a hawk came to mind easily, and I felt something behind me move. Angela gasped behind me. “Worked?”

“Yes. They are truly amazing.” The sounds of latches opening was all I heard before she reappeared in my line of sight. “I am undoing your chest. I will catch you should you fall.” And with that, the latch was undone. My bare feet hit the tile floor and sent a cold shock through me. My knees buckled, but only slightly. Angela did as she said and caught me as I keened forward.

She wrapped my left arm around her shoulder, gripping my right shoulder lightly. I smiled up at her and straightened up. It felt so good to stretch my back again. I glanced at the wheel chair, then to the still-vertical bed.

“Wheelchair… won’t w-work.” I struggled. Angela sighed, glaring at the wheelchair.

“I suppose it won’t. Can you stand on your own?” I pulled away from her slightly, wobbling a bit. When I was able to regain my balance, I gave her a thumbs up. “That’s good. I’ll go find a set of crutches.”

I watched her walk off. The door opened softly and Genji walked in.

“Ah, I see you are on your feet already.” He sounded happy, pleased.

“We are going to breakfast.” Angela magically materialized to my right, brandishing a pair of silver crutches. “I was originally going to use the wheelchair, but with her wings…” She also handed me a pair of grey sweats. Her and Genji faced away as I struggled to get them on. When I was done, I grunted and they both turned back.

I grabbed the crutches and maneuvered them comfortably. I took a shaky step forward, leaning heavily on my supports. I gave a thumbs up when I got the hang of it.

Genji held the door open for Angela and I. “Everyone is eager to meet you.” He said calmly.

“I heard.” I rasp out, just barely stifling my coughing. Just how underused was my voice box?

Angela shot me a stern look. “I thought we had an agreement.” I shrugged and she sighed. “I suppose small words would be a good way to get your voice back in working order. Although I highly do not recommend it for a while.”

I let my escorts lead the way to wherever breakfast was being held, listening to their gentle conversation. It flowed smoothly between them, both of their voices lulling me into an almost peaceful state. There was still some anxiety thrumming beneath my skin. _This is Overwatch,_ I told myself. _They’re not going to hurt me here._

I limped in silence, humming in agreement here and there, sometimes letting out an airy breath that I figured passed as laughter. Eventually we made it to a mess hall of sorts. It was relatively packed, but the enormous tables made it seem like there were definitely more people hidden around base. Angela gently guided me to the end of an empty corner, a good distance away from everyone. I was thankful, if the flutter of relief in my heart said anything.

She walked away briskly. Genji took the spot across from me and observed the room. I followed his gaze. I could see Lena talking animatedly with another brunette and a dark-skinned man. They laughed at something she said. My eyes then drifted to a mountain of man with a gasmask covering his face staring dully as the much smaller, skinnier one next to him shoveled food into his mouth. I vaguely recognized them but didn’t think too much of it; I would vaguely recognize some people here from the old Overwatch.

Before I could scan the room any further, Angela came back with two plates of food. She set one in front of me along with the proper utensils. I licked my lips at the sight; a small pile of fruit and steaming waffles. I dug in quickly, finishing my plate before Angela got even half way finished.

I looked up and they were staring at me. “Used… to sl-slop.” I grunted. I could see the heartbreak in Angela’s eyes at those three words. With his helmet, I couldn’t see what Genji was thinking, but the way his shoulders squared some I was sure he was feeling the same thing.

A hand landed heavily on the table and I jumped, almost falling out of my chair in the process. I felt my anxiety thrum harder and something ruffled behind me. His eyes – eye, I suppose – snapped behind me for a split second before going back to my face. I watched as the giant hand pulled away to land on the hip of an equally giant man.

“It is good to see you up and awake!” He bellowed. Somehow, his voice didn’t attract any attention.

“This is Reinhardt.” Angela placed a cold hand on my arm. “He was part of the group that attacked where you were being held.” I nodded, searching the man’s face once more. His smile was genuine, but he stayed quiet while I decided.

Slowly, I raised my hand and gave him a little wave. His smile increased ten-fold at the accepting gesture. I looked to Angela and pointed. “Bed?”

Reinhardt laughed, a low grumbling sound that held tons of mirth in it. “Ah, no. That was Torbjörn.”

I nodded again. I would have to thank him if we ever crossed paths.

“Reinhardt, please, join us for breakfast.” Genji gestured to the empty chair next to him. The larger man shook his head.

“I would love to, but I have some errands to run for dinner tonight.” He looked at me, gentle smile ever present. “Will you be joining us, my dear?” I glanced at Angela. When she nodded, I gave Reinhardt a small smile and nod of my own. “Wonderful! We will see you there!” With that, he stomped off. I don’t think he actually meant to stomp, it was just how he was built.

“You look stoic,” Genji started. “But your prosthetics give away your emotions.” I tried to suppress the quiver of anxiety and offense at his light teasing, but the way his head inclined right I knew I failed.

I coughed, somehow clearing my throat. “Mind o-of… own.” I hated speaking in broken sentences, but at least I could get my point across effectively.

Angela gathered the plates. “Come, I will put these away and show you around the base.” I nodded, finding my crutches and lifting myself from the table.

I hobbled after Angela, completely aware of the stares that followed. I felt my face flush and my wings shuddered. Angela led me to the door, and I spotted Lena and her two friends waiting for us. She waved enthusiastically, practically bouncing on her toes.

“Heya guys!” She smiled wide, clapping a hand on each of her friend’s shoulders. “This is Lúcio and Hana.”

They each waved slightly, and I tilted my head to the side and squinting. I recognized these two. Where did I know them from? It wasn’t Overwatch. Was it?

My questions must have shown on my face and they all laughed. “Lúcio here is a music star and Hana is a gaming champion.” Lena explained.

“Its good to meet you,” Hana nodded.

“Yeah. And good to see you out of bed.” Did everyone visit me while I was unconscious?

I nodded my reply, gripping my crutches anxiously. “Thanks.” I growled to get rid of whatever was in my throat.

“She speaks!” Lena gasped lightheartedly, giggling some at Angela’s disapproving look at me. “We were just gonna hit the training room. Seeya later!” She waved and blinked, leaving Lúcio and Hana running after. They sent waves of their own as they rushed away.

Angela motioned for me to follow, and I hobbled after her. The hallways were wide, and almost anyone we came across gave us a wide berth. Everyone openly stared at my back and I could feel my agitation rise to my throat. I gave a low growl at the next person to stare. I could feel my prosthetics stretch behind me as far as they could.

The strain was uncomfortable, and I was sick of the stares, the ogling. I was a freak now, and people couldn’t take their eyes away from the monstrosity. I gripped my crutches and tossed them at the nearest wall. My breathing became irregular, heaving and lifting my chest uncomfortably. My fists clenched, nails biting into my palms. I needed out; the walls felt like they were closing in on me.


	4. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm back!! Sorry for the sudden Hiatus... Turns out, I'm super lazy. But I am back and completely ready to tackle all my stories once more. Here we go!!

_I was a freak now, and people couldn’t take their eyes away from the monstrosity. I gripped my crutches and tossed them at the nearest wall. My breathing became irregular, heaving and lifting my chest uncomfortably. My fists clenched, nails biting into my palms. I needed out; the walls felt like they were closing in on me._

~~~

“Out,” I growled, staring at my bare feet.

“Your crutches –”

“Out!” That sounded more like my voice, like I broke through the barrier keeping it at bay. I clutched my chest, falling to my knees. My heart felt like jumping out of my chest again and my breathing became labored. “Breathe… Out.”

I felt cool hands grasp my arm gently and brought me to my feet. “Let us go get some air.” Genji hummed quietly, leading me away. “Just focus on your breathing. I will get you there safely.” His words soothed me lightly, and I did as I was told.

Eventually the cool tile under me turned into dirt and the stale air turned crisp. I felt the straw that was my throat expand and I took in gulps of air. Tears tracked down my face as I stumbled to my knees. Genji hovered but let me be.

I tucked my knees into my chest and curled in on myself. I felt something brush against my arms. I looked up to find a set of silver wings wrapped around me protectively. I reached out, brushing my fingers against the cool metal. They felt soft, though, and I marveled at the feel of the bendy but sturdy faux feathers.

So this is what everyone was staring at. I would admit, the color was beautiful, but I scowled and pushed them away. They may have been beautiful, but they made me feel hideous. Like a boomerang, they curled around me again. I growled and pushed them away again. When they came back, I broke through them and stood. Angry tears tracked down my face, hot and heavy. I felt them shudder and gave a shout.

“Why?” I spun to face Genji, finding that he was gone and an omnic had taken his place. I stood there, watching them watching me.

“You are at unease,” He observed. I scoffed and motioned to my wings. “Do they… make you uncomfortable?” He moved to stand next to me. I nodded, one arm crossing over my chest to hold my other. He hummed.

“I am Zenyatta,” The soft reverb in his voice calmed me a bit, and I felt a bit of tension in my shoulders leave me. I glanced over him. His chest was bare, but his pants were… big. Poofy. And almost silky looking. Then I finally noticed the orbs circling his neck.

I gestured to my throat and he nodded again. “I was told you would only speak small words. Do not trouble yourself with introductions. Lena had already informed the base of something to call you for the time being.” There was a hint of a smile in his mechanical voice, even without the ability to physically express it.

I tilted my head to the side in curiosity. “She has deemed you… Hawk.” And so I was deemed, apparently. I hummed lightly at the name. I felt my wings flex behind me in consideration and growled. “I see that it matches well.” I could hear the laughter now, although he was polite to keep it to himself.

I huffed and turned away. The sun was steadily rising, but thick grey clouds began to form. The heavy hint of rain hit me full force and I bristled.

“Your wings are quite expressive.” I scowled, knowing full well he was talking about the shudder I just felt them give. “You do not like them.” It was more of a statement than a question. I nodded. “As to be expected. Having this thrust upon you is something you must adapt to.” The clouds soon began to cover the sun.

“Let us go inside. I fear what the rain could do to your gift.”

“Gift?” I snarled, then immediately backed down. Zenyatta didn’t do anything to me, so I couldn’t really get mad at him. “Sorry.”

“No need to apologize. I say gift because, though it might not seem like one now, it soon will show its usefulness. You will learn to accept yourself once more – as Genji had learned.” I allowed him to place a hand on my shoulder and guide me to the door. I gave him a wide-eyed look.

He nodded. “Indeed. Genji was not as accepting of his new body, just as you are. But through patience and time he was able to overcome his bitterness and find peace.” I stowed away this piece of information for later.

As soon as the door closed, a loud thunderclap sounded. I jumped, wings extending and smacking Zenyatta to the floor. I gaped at what I had done and quickly helped him back up, apology just at the tip of my tongue. His hand found my shoulder once more.

“There is no need to apologize.” Not really reassured, I nodded. Man, I was going to have to get used to having these things if I was ever going to act normal again. I pointed between him and door.

“Genji?” My voice was still hoarse, but it sounded a bit better. Was it the fresh air?

Zenyatta nodded. “Yes, Genji sent me. He believed I would be best suited to help you as I have helped him.”

“Accepting.” I hummed.

“I was the one who helped him, yes.” The smile was back in his voice. “You are wise.” I nodded my thanks. “Will you allow me to help you?”

I thought on this. Genji seemed nice and very… calm. Maybe that was the aftermath of having Zenyatta as a teacher. He saw me having a meltdown, something that reminded him of his past and instantly went to the one person he knew could help. I nodded finally. I trusted Genji.

“Excellent.” Zenyatta sounded pleased. I felt my wings fold against my back and tried shrinking away from them. “Do no be frightened. Remember; this is only a gift in waiting. The first step to acceptance is understanding.”

I felt like that wasn’t right, but uneasily let them fold into the curve of my back.

“Ah, there you are!” Angela had turned the corner was making her way over. “I was hoping I could conduct a physical, if you are feeling up to it.” She noticed Zenyatta when she finally stopped in front of us. “Oh, hello Zenyatta.”

He bowed lightly, removing his hand from my shoulder. “Hello Doctor Zielger.” He turned to you.

“No physical.” I rumbled, curling into myself slightly.

“That is no problem,” Angela nodded. “Another time, then. How are you feeling?” I shrugged, not really feeling like talking. We stood in silence for a bit before another rumble of thunder came from outside.

“Winston had a room set up for you if you would like to go see it.” I nodded, slowly following her. I turned slightly when Zenyatta didn’t move.

“Would you like me to accompany you?” I nodded and he hummed, padding softly to my side and walking with us. We walked in silence. Every time someone would stare, I would tense and Zenyatta would hum softly. His humming calmed my nerves down. I don’t think we needed another repeat of what happened earlier.

Soon Angela stopped at a closed door. “Athena.” The panel at hip level lit up a soft blue. “Ready a palm scan.”

“Ready.” The artificial voice spoke, and Angela gestured.

“Place your hand on the screen.” I glanced at Zenyatta and he nodded. I put my hand down gently. Nothing happened for a moment. Then the door slid open.

“Scanning complete.” The voice – Athena? – said. I nodded and walked in. The lights flickered to life and I sighed. The space was a pristine grey, with soft carpet underfoot. The bed was more of a cot, but still looked more comfortable than the mat back at the labs. There was a desk opposite of the bed on the other side of the room next to an empty bookshelf. At the end of the bed was a dresser and next to it, closet doors. There was another door just across from it.

“It isn’t much,” Angela was saying. I shook my head.

“Fine.” I sat on the bed and almost purred at the softness. “Thanks.” It was soft, but they both managed to catch it.

“You’re welcome.” A boom had all three of us spinning around for the source. My heart skyrocketed into my throat as the floor underneath me trembled a bit. “Oh goodness.” Angela sighed disappointedly. “This must be the room right above Jamison’s workshop. I am so sorry.”

“Work… shop?” I exited the room. The door slid closed and I jumped just as it latched.

“Oh, yes, you don’t know.” Angela sighed tiredly. “There is a basement level that is used as a workshop of sorts with separated rooms so our engineers don’t have to share a space. Jamison is down there constantly building more weapons – bombs, to be precise.” That was… unsettling to hear. I gulped and Angela gave me an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry. This was the only available room left. If you are not comfortable, I can switch with you –”

I shook my head. “No. Can han-handle.” She nodded.

“We can go down there and ask him to be more careful.” I nodded. That sounded like a good idea. Although the base seemed sturdy enough to handle any forms of likely damage, it never hurt to be truly careful.

The door to the workshop was just a few down from mine.

“I will stay behind.” I whipped to Zenyatta in fear. “I am afraid Jamison is not very fond of omnics. I do not want to ripple the calm tide, as they say.” I nodded in understanding and carefully followed Angela down a flight of sooty steps.

The closer we go, the acrider the air smelled. Like something was burning. Had something caught fire after that explosion? I made sure not to touch anything; there was an inch of soot covering every surface I could see.

Eventually the stairs stopped, and the space opened wide. The lights were dim. A dark figure sat hunched over a workbench, mumbling to himself. That must be Jamison. The tips of his blond hair smoked lightly. Was it on fire? Maybe that’s where the burning smell was coming from.

She knocked on the wall, alerting him of our presence. He whipped around with a scowl, but it quickly lit up as he hopped out of his stool. He was still hunched as he wobbled over. My eyes were drawn to his right side, noting the metal arm and peg leg.

“Hooley dooly, don’t ya recover fast.” He smiled wide, orange eyes sparkling. “I think I saw ya at brekkie this mornin’.” Oh, wait, wasn’t he the guy shoveling food into his mouth? “Was gonna say hi before ya left but that other big bastard beat me to it!” I tilted my head to the side. He thrust his mechanical arm in my space and I jumped a bit. “Jamison Fawkes, atcher service. But feel free ta call me Junkrat.” My head spun at the name.

Junkrat, ruthless bomber criminal mastermind, wanted to shake my hand. I knew I recognized him. After a beat or two, I finally snapped back to reality. I gently grasped his hand and shook it with my own. It felt oily and I internally cringed.

“I heard that they’ve decided to call ya Hawk, eh?” He laughed – borderline maniacally – and pointed to my wings. “Suits ya, mate.”

“Jamison,” Angela finally said, taking Junkrat’s attention off of me. “We came to ask you to be careful with your bombs. She will be in the room just above here.”

Junkrat blew a raspberry and waved away her concern. “I’m always careful. That last boom was jussa… jussa an accident s’all. Rarely happens, mind you.” He pointed with his metal hand while his flesh one found his hip.

I nodded, not really wanting to disagree with the man. He was a criminal with a heart for explosives. Not really the kind of person you’d want to piss of.

Angela sighed, turning to leave.

“’Ey, Hawk,” I stopped following Angela to give him a questioning look. “If yer ever bored, yer always welcome down in me ol’ workshop. Lossa stuff to fiddle with.” He winked and I nodded slowly, quickly following after Angela.

I swallowed the clear air and sighed. Zenyatta had disappeared. Panic shot through me and I wondered where he could have gone. Angela turned to me.

“We will have to get you some clothes,” She said. “I doubt you will want to wear a hospital gown for forever.” I grunted in agreement, finally feeling a chill sweep through the open back.

“That’s what I’m worried about most.” She sighed, moving behind me. “Maybe we just get you shirts with open backs?” I huffed out a laugh at that and she laughed along with me.

“You should rest. I will figure everything out. You are my charge, after all.” I nodded and headed back to my room. Hesitantly, I put my palm onto the scanner. The door slid open easily and I entered. The door shut behind me softly and I stood.

How was I even supposed to lay on the bed without hurting my wings? I never really slept on my stomach, always preferring to sleep on my back. But that wasn’t an option now. I hummed as I sat. I might as well try my stomach. I got comfortable, gripping the pillow to my chest and resting my head. My room wasn’t cold, so I didn’t feel the need for the comforter and blankets. I evened out my breathing and closed my eyes.


End file.
